En el País del Arroz
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Lo peor ha sucedido... un jonnin desaparecido, sus gennins muertos, y un misterio por delante. ¿Qué le pasó al equipo 4?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Que puedo decir, Kishimoto es el genio detrás del mundo de Naruto y de todos los personajes que allí residen. Si reconocen algún personaje le pertenece a Kishi._

**_Nota de la autora_**_: Hace mucho que no escribo, no tengo tiempo y mis musas me dejaron abandonada, pero me robé otras, las obligué a trabajar y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste, dejen reviews; y que empiecen los misterios y el drama. Por cierto, ¿sugerencias de título? ¿De summary? Sería de gran ayuda._

**"En el País del Arroz"**

_Lorien Lupin_

Esas semanas conformaron una experiencia muy extraña para Shikaku Nara. El tiempo parecía no moverse; los minutos se arrastraban a la velocidad de las horas, las horas a la de días. En cinco semanas Shikaku Nara se sintió envejecer años. Más lo bizarro de todo el suceso era que a la vez, esas semanas habían parecido volar. En un momento Shikamaru se retrasaba un día en regresar de una misión, y de pronto tres, cinco, siete días habían pasado; equipos de investigación y rescate habían partido y vuelto… dos semanas, tres… cinco. El tiempo había dejado de ser una constante del mundo, y se había convertido en una paradoja cruel.

Finalmente, en el séptimo día de la quinta semana de pesadilla, una célula ninja de la aldea de la Arena había llegado a Konoha, con un lúgubre cargamento a cuestas, y un misterio. Con los ninjas de la Arena el tiempo regresó a su transcurso normal para Shikaku Nara, pues la aldea entera podía declararlo muerto, pero sin un cuerpo que lo probase siempre habría esperanza.

- Shikaku, la guerra hizo estragos en nuestras fuerzas, y lo sabes – Dijo el Hokage con una mirada de tristeza - hizo estragos en todas las fuerzas ninjas. Si no fuera por la cooperación de las aldeas, las cinco naciones estarían en peligro. Ya envié a dos equipos sin resultado alguno, no puedo enviar más.

- Eso era antes. Escuchaste a los ninjas de la Arena, los cuerpos estaban en el país del Arroz, Shikamaru podría estar allí aún – la mirada de desesperación en los ojos de Shikaku desmentían la calma con que las palabras habían sido dichas.

El Hokage suspiró, no quería decirlo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Shikaku necesitaba aceptar la verdad; era el único modo en que podría seguir adelante.

- Shikaku, el que su cuerpo no estuviera entre los de su equipo no quiere decir que…

- ¡Mi hijo no está muerto! – Bramó Nara - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerarlo? Tú lo conoces, conoces su fuerza, su inteligencia, su habilidad. ¿Se dejaría Shikamaru Nara matar en una misión rango C?

- Entiendo lo que dices Shikaku, créeme que lo entiendo – Suspiró el Sexto. – Solamente respóndeme una pregunta, ¿no habría muerto acaso tu hijo, antes de permitir que causaran daño alguno a su equipo gennin?

Shikaku calló, su mirada se detuvo en la nada durante unos momentos; finalmente cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

- Necesito traerlo a casa. Aunque sean sólo sus huesos. Tú no eres padre, y puede que no lo entiendas; pero necesito saber que pasó, necesito saber quién lo hizo, y castigarlo… y necesito traer a mi hijo a casa. – Shikaku abrió los ojos y los fijo en el sexto Hokage, - tengo 46 años, he servido en dos guerras e incontables misiones, y he entrenado nuevos ninjas para esta aldea. He sido herido para defender la aldea de la Hoja y el país del Fuego, y la gente que los habita. Llevo peleando treinta y tres años de mi vida, y creo que ha llegado la hora. – Shikaku se inclinó y habló – Pido, por favor se me levante el juramento; quiero retirarme del servicio activo.

El Sexto miró a Shikaku Nara, y con un suspiró se resignó a perder a otro de sus principales consejeros.

- Te concederé tu pedido el día que crea conveniente Shikaku. Pero hoy haré algo diferente, te daré una misión.

Shikaku se levantó de golpe dispuesto a protestar, más el Hokage lo detuvo alzando una mano y mirándolo fijamente antes de continuar.

- Shikaku Nara, tu misión será averiguar que hacía el equipo cuatro tan lejos de su objetivo. Investiga que sucedió en el país del Arroz, las circunstancias alrededor de la muerte que los tres gennin, y que sucedió con el jonnin a cargo del equipo cuatro: Shikamaru Nara. Elije tres ninjas para llevar contigo de entre aquellos disponibles, un rastreador y un ninja medico de ser posible. Partirás en cuanto formes el equipo.

Shikaku dirigió una ligera sonrisa al Hokage antes volverse a inclinarse en señal de respeto, y retirarse de la oficina.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Fin de la primera parte.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Nota de la Autora: Lo sé, dije Hokage innumerables veces, pero es que no estoy lista para decir quien es el Hokage. Bueno, ¿qué les parece? ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Que puedo decir, Kishimoto es el genio detrás del mundo de Naruto y de todos los personajes que allí residen. Si reconocen algún personaje le pertenece a Kishi._

**_Nota de la autora_**_**:** Bueno, aquí voy de nuevo, me demore lo sé, pero que puedo decir, las musas robadas no trabajan de tan buena gana como las propias; bueno, espero les guste. Dejen reviews. Gracias a __**lamisteriosacristal**__, lamento haber robado tus musas, que pueo decir, las mías salieron de vacaciones un día y nunca volvieron, gracias por el review; __**fenix black**__, pues aún no se sabe quién es el hokage, jeje disfrutaré el misterio un poco más, gracias por el review; __**Umeki-Nara**__, el equipo que llevará Shikaku pues no verás venir, que puedo decir, mi imaginación prefiere ir por caminos menos transitados, gracias por el review._

**"En el País del Arroz"**

_Lorien Lupin_

Shikaku recogió la lista de shinobis disponibles en ese momento y luego se dirigió hacia la morgue, para recoger toda la data que los ninjas médicos pudieran haber recuperado de los cuerpos del equipo cuatro.

Shikaku llegó a la sala donde se realizaban las autopsias en los genins, justo en el momento en que el médico ninja se disponía a sellar las técnicas y secretos de la hoja que los jóvenes shinobis pudieran haber llevado. Era un protocolo a seguir, incluso en los más jóvenes guerreros caídos que se sellaran las técnicas de la aldea para que no cayeran en manos equivocadas, pero era siempre desagradable para todos los involucrados tener que cortar y destazar a un compañero que había muerto valientemente por su aldea.

- Shikaku – fue lo único que pronunció el médico ninja al ver al patriarca del clan Nara entrar por la puerta; le hubiera gustado decir más, ofrecer el pésame por la muerte del hijo que todos sabían no volvería, pero la vehemencia con que Shikaku había negado tal muerte, lo mantuvo en silencio.

Shikaku planeaba llenar el incómodo silencio con preguntas concisas, para luego salir en busca de su equipo temporal, más sus palabras cualesquiera que hubieran sido quedaron olvidadas con las revelaciones que surgieron en el preciso momento en que Shikaku Nara notó la sombra que proyectaba el cuerpo de uno de los genins.

El médico ninja a cargo no lo había notado, tampoco lo habían notado ninguno de los demás médicos y ninjas que habían entrado en contacto con los cadáveres, pero las sombras eran la especialidad de su familia y cuando Shikaku vio la sombra del genin más cercado notó en ella una densidad extraña, y una longitud que no encajaba del todo con la iluminación de la habitación.

Pero la mayor sorpresa, vino en el momento en que, acercándose para investigar, la sombra de Shikaku tocó la del niño, y como reaccionando ante esta, se oscureció, creció y finalmente se separó de la sombra del niño, para formar brevemente una figura en el suelo. La querida sombra separó entonces, retorciéndose, alargándose, para formar finalmente un mensaje sobre el suelo de la sala, y ante los asombrados ojos de los presentes.

Un mensaje simple, y entrecortado, grabado a la sombra de un niño muerto, mediante un jutsu totalmente desconocido, pero que respondía tantas de las preguntas hechas, a la vez que abría nuevas y alarmantes interrogantes:

"Problemas en el regreso, logré sacar genins. Quedo como prisionero. Orochimaru."

**_Fin del capítulo 2._**

**_Nota de la autora: _**_¿Qué tal he? ¿Reviews alguien? Sé que es aun más corto, pero la depre, el boqueo de escritor, tienen que entender, jeje._


End file.
